Only Just A Little Girl
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Long time ago when the war happened Yellow Diamond's daughter Emerald betrayed her. Emerald became a crystal gem and adopted a little gem. Being on earth so long and helping the gems with Steven she thought she didn't miss her mother nor her father or did she? Spanking (for Lexboss and Jewel does not belong to me she belongs to lexboss)
1. Chapter 1

Yellow Diamond stood infornt of the gem that started this war against Home world Rose Quartz who didn't even deserve that name for her betrayal. Her husband White Diamond was at her side with there daugther Emerald Diamond aka Green Diamond. Her sister Blue Diamond with her daughter Lapis Luizi beside them.

As the battle started Emerald made her way passed Jasper and Peridot. She was about to seek attack on Rose when she fell. She almost started crying but she remembered her mother's word of crying is weakness.

She saw a pink hand extended toward her and she looked up it was Rose. Emerald stared at her as she helped her up. She couldn't believe it Rose could have destroy her but she helped her up instead.

" Emerald you have a choice you can fight against me or you can be like her it's your choice sweetheart." Rose said gently offering her hand in friendship and she looked at her

Emerald looked at her hand she wondered why she helped her and did she really have a choice. Emerald hesitated and then she made her choice when she saw her mother kill her bestfriend.

" Rose I accept." Emerald said smiling and shanking her hand

Jasper begun attacking then she turned to see Emerald shanking the enemies hand. She grew angry and charged toward her with her axe.

" YOU TRAITOR!" Jasper yelled as Emerald gasped and Rose protected her with her shield

Garnet came with Pearl as Garnet grabbed Emerald to get her off the battlefield to somewhere safe Emerald watched the scene hoping Rose would win. She saw her mother's and father's face's when Garnet was taking her away. The faces of disappointment, betrayal and hurt. Emerald turned her head away and only looked ahead.

She had no future on home world anymore she was no longer a princess she didn't care anymore. Once Rose got home she knew Rose won. She hugged her, Pearl looked at her and then Rose explained to her what happened.

Pearl accepted her so did Garnet. Emerald went to the kindergarten to help them destroy it when she saw a Amethyst. She smiled and Rose helped her.

Emerald promised she would raise her for good and not the way her mother did to her. And that was a Promise as she looked at her adopted daughter Amethyst.


	2. Chapter 2

" Good morning Emerald." Jewel said smiling and coming in her home

Jewel was tall as Garnet but she's white, her gem is silver pearl, it's located on her chest and she wears a skirt with a shirt, her weapon is a sword and her boots are red, she also has blue hair and blue eyes.

" Morning Jewel, I see you at 2 o'clock." Emerald grabbing her keys and Jewel looked at her

" Your going to work, have fun oh are you going to see Steven today." Jewel asked as Emerald hugged her and smiled

" Yes I am are you going with me after I get off?" Emerald said smiling and Jewel nodded

Jewel waved to her as Emerald left for work. Emerald worked at the pizza place with the pizza family. She arrived there and started helping.

" Hey Steven." Kiki said smiling and Emerald turned around

" Emerald!" Steven said running toward her and hugged her waist

" Good to see you to Steven, I'll be over at two with Jewel." Emerald said as his eyes were with stars and she giggled

" Yeah this is great Amethyst will be happy your coming over and Jewel can hang out with Pearl." Steven said excitedly and Emerlda nodded

" Speaking of which how is my daughter?" Emerald asked as Steven looked at her and he smiled

" She misses you." Steven said as Emerald nodded and he left

Emerald started working she helped with the pizzas and Jenny came in at 2.

" Bye Emerald." Kiki said smiling and waving

" See you tomorrow." Emerald said smiling and waving back

Emerald got Jewel then headed toward Steven's home. Pearl was cleaning, Garent was sitting on the couch and Amethyst was playing with Steven.

" Mom!" Amethyst said smiling and running toward her

" Hello sweetie, oh I missed you." Emerald said smiling and hugging her

Jewel smiled then helped Pearl while Garnet got up then hugged Emerald.

" Hello Garnet." Emerald said smiling and Amethyst chased Steven laughing

Emerald sat on the couch watching Amethyst and Garnet looked at her.

" Do you ever miss homeworld?" Garnet asked as Emerald looked at her and she looked at Amethyst

" No I never miss that place, Ruby, Sapphire am glad I met you two." Emerald smiled and Garnet patted her head

" Us two." Garnet said smiling and Emerald was hugged attacked by Amethyst

" Mom are you off tomorrow?" Amethyst asked as Emerald laughed and moved her hair

" No sweetie but am off on Wednesday." Emerald said Amethyst frowned and laid on her chest

" Can you call in sick please mom?" Amethyst asked as Pearl and Jewel looked at each other

" Amethyst." Pearl began and Amethyst glared at her

" I want to spend time with my mom Pearl is that so wrong." Amethyst asked as Pearl closed her mouth and Jewel looked at Pearl

" Pearl I got something cool to show you." Jewel smiled and Pearl left with her

" Alright Sweetie I'll call in sick for you." Emerald said as Amethyst hugged her and kissed her cheek

Amethyst left with Steven outside. Garnet laughed and Emerald looked at her.

" You spoil her." Garnet said laughing and Emerald nodded

" I know but in love her am not making the same mistake like my mother did." Emerald said as Garnet placed her hand on her shoulder and kneeled down

" You turned out wonderful Emerald I am so proud of you, especially rasiing Amethyst by your self and you saved Jewel from that monster when we found her you are a wonderful gem and am proud to call you a crystal gem." Garent said smiling and Emerald had tears steaming down her face as she hugged her

" Thank you Garnet." Emerald said smiling and Jewel came in

Jewel and Emerald left as they arrived home Jewel went to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jewel was packing she was going to Paris for the summer. Emerald had left early that morning to go to Steven's house to spend time with her daughter.

" Mom am so glad your here." Amethyst said smiling and Emerald sat down on the couch

" I am to." Emerald said as Amethyst sat in her lap and laid her head on her chest

Garnet came in with Pearl and Steven they came back from a mission. Steven left to go play with Connie. Garnet didn't tell Emerald about Jasper and Peridot being here. Peridot was somewhere on earth and Jasper was in the sea with Lapis.

" Me and Pearl are going outside with Steven have fun with you mom." Garnet said smiling and they left

Amethyst smiled it was just the two of them now. Emerald held Amethyst close then Steven came in with Connie along with Pearl and Garnet.

Emerald kissed Amethyst on her forehead and she smiled at her.

" I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart, bye everyone." Emerald said smiling and leaving

" Bye mom love you." Amethyst said smiling and waving to her

Garnet patted her head and Pearl smiled. Steven watched Connie leave and then he went to bed. Emerald decided to walk home it wasn't that far from Steven's home. She stopped when she ground a orange gem she picked it up and she went home.

She placed the gem on the couch it didn't look cracked or broken. Then light surrounded it and then there was a big gem in her home.

" Am free, my head." Jasper said as she smiled and then clutched her head

" Here let me." Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked at her

" Who are you?" Jasper questioned as Emerald looked at her and smiled

" Am Emerald." Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked confused

This human was saying her name was emerald but she didn't look green nor had a gem. Her mom must have gave her that name by mistake. Jasper nodded and let out her hand.

" Names Jasper." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her and she smiled

" What a unique name for a girl." Emerald said as she gave her ice and Jasper looked at the ice

Emerald placed it on her head then Jasper felt cold from the ice. Jasper needed to find Peridot and get off this planet to Yellow Diamond. A knock was at the door and Emerald opened it only to find another gem.

" Greetings my name is Peridot I am here to find, Jasper I found you!" Peridot shouted and run in the house

" Oh my, a friend of yours?" Emerald asked as Jasper nodded and Peridot looked at her

" What is your name?" Peridot asked as Emerald didn't like they way she was in her face and Emerald moved away

" My name is Emerald, excuse me I have work tomorrow you can stay here until you find a house." Emerald said smiling and then going to bed

" Emerald, but she's a human not a gem." Peridot said as Jasper nodded and she looked at her

" Call Yellow Diamond I want her to know that Lapis a traitor and that she needs to come to earth." Jasper ordered and Peridot started calling


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald hit the alarm clock. She yawned and then she got up. She got downstairs and made her some coffee. Peridot and Jasper were sitting on the couch after calling Yellow Diamond.

" Good morning." Emerald said smiling and they waved

Emerald fixed cereal and then the phone rang she went to the phone then answered it.

" Hello, oh Jewel how's Paris, what oh your going to move there ok I'll send your stuff, no am ok I promise am a big girl ok bye." Emerald said smiling and then frowning

Emerald slowly poured the coffee and then she ate her cereal. The phone rang again and she drunk her last bit of coffee.

" Hello, yes am on my way bye Kiki." Emerald said rushing up stairs then coming down and grabbing her purse

Emerald looked around the coffee table and then near the microwave.

" Where are my, ha there you are, my keys bye see you two after I get off from work!" Emerald said finding her keys and leaving

" Strange." Peridot said as Jasper nodded and looked around the house

Jasper and Peridot just looked at her notes she took. Then at two o'clock Emerald was home and she sighed kicking off her shoes.

Emerald grabbed the phone and then she dialed a number. Jasper and Peridot watched her.

" Hey Garnet is Amethyst there, no I was just seeing if I could come over tomorrow I need a break from work, how's Pearl oh really, What about Steven oh his with Connie ok bye." Emerald said smiling and hunging up the phone

Emerald sighed she knew she was always welcomed there but she just asked. Amethyst was not home she was with Pearl on a mission they wouldn't be back until Saturday. She sat on the couch and looked at the picture of her and Amethyst.

" This is my daughter isn't she beautiful, it's been a long time since I saw my mom but if I ever saw her again I would... I would... I don't know anymore I thought I hated her but I guess I..." Emerald said smiling at the picture and Peridot looked wide eyed

" She's your daughter?" Jasper questioned as Emerald nodded and put the picture back

" Time sure flew." Emerald said smiling and then frowning looking at each picture

Peridot watched her sit down and open a book filled with pictures of her and Amethyst.

" Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

I watch her go with a surge of that well known sadness

And I have to sit down for a while

The feeling that I'm losing her forever

And without really entering her world

I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter

That funny little girl

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table

Barely awake I let precious time go by

Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling

And a sense of guilt I can't deny

What happened to the wonderful adventures

The places I had planned for us to go

Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't

And why, I just don't know

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture

And save it from the funny tricks of time

(Slipping through my fingers )

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile." Emerald sung and closed the book

Emerald put the book back and she smiled at the picture of her with Amethyst. Amethyst was all grown up in a home filled with loved ones. Emerald sighed she knew she she adopted Amethyst growing up would be quick but that didn't make it any easier.

" Goodnight." Emerald said smiling and then going to bed

Emerald arrived in her room. She took out a picture of her and her mother with her father.

" Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture

And save it from the funny tricks of time

Slipping through my fingers." Emerald sung and put away the picture face down

The next morning Emerald walked down stairs. Jasper looked at her and so did Peridot.

Emerald sat down on the couch and she looked at Jasper. Jasper felt annoyed and Peridot could tell.

" Yes?" Jasper questioned as Emerald looked at her and smiled

" I want to show you something since your both the same thing I am." Emerald said smiling and they both looked at each other

Emerald's gem shined then her sword came out, Jasper's eyes went wide and so did Peridot.

( Flashback)

" Jasper I love you." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smiled back

" I know sooner were married the better but first we win a war." Jasper said as Emerald nodded and her sword came out

" Emerald your mother what's you." Peridot said smiling and Emerald hugged her

" Thanks Peri!" Emerald smiled and then ran

" Your so lucky Yellow Diamond is allowing you to wed her only daughter." Peridot said as Jasper smirked and nodded

" Yep I got a woman coming into war with me who will be my wife." Jasper said smirking and Peridot smiled

( End of flashback)

" Jasper, you ok?" Emerald asked as Jasper looked at her and she was shocked

" Y... yes." Jasper said as Peridot looked at her and Emerald hugged her

" Don't scare me like that, I'll go get you some tea." Emerald said smiling and then walking to the kitchen

" Green Diamond here, She's completely changed Jasper we need to tell Yellow Diamond we found her daughter." Peridot said as Jasper nodded and Peridot called

" What is it now, am coming to earth !" Yellow Diamond yelled and Jasper looked at her

" Calm down dear." White Diamond said as he kissed her hand and she sighed

" Yellow Diamond we found Green Diamond." Jasper said as White Diamond spit out his drink and Yellow Diamond looked at her

" You've found my daughter where?" Yellow Diamond questioned as Jasper looked and Peridot made the screen on Emerald

" Jasper I got your tea, ... Yes Amethyst yes sweetie of course am on my way, Jasper your in change am coming sweetheart!" Emerald said smiling, answering the phone and then running out the door

" What happened to my daughter?" Yellow Diamond said seriously and dangerously

" We don't know your highness." Peridot said as White Diamond nodded and so did Yellow Diamond

" Where on our way make sure she stay's there." Yellow Diamond said as Jasper nodded and the message ended

Emerald came back then went to bed. She was tried, she was happy her daughter was safe and ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Emerald woke up and she took a bath. Jasper came in and then she blushed.

" Am sorry i didn't know anyone was in here." Jasper said with a blush and Emerald giggled

" It's ok, come in please." Emerald said smiling and Jasper got in the water

Jasper looked at her, she forgot how much she missed Emerald since she betrayed them. Jasper decided to make a move to see if she still loved Emerald or not. Jasper got closer toward her and Emerald looked up at her. Jasper took in a deep breath and kissed Emerald on her lips. Emerald was shocked but then relaxed in the kiss they parted Emerald was blushing.

" Jasper, no it can't be you... oh my it is." Emerald said recognizing her and then she got out of the tub

Emerald got on her clothes quickly then ran down the stairs she saw Peridot and then she looked scared.

" Peridot oh no, no... no... no." Emerald said scared and Peridot caught her

" Your mother is." Peridot said as Emerald looked at her and Yellow Diamond came in

" Right here." Yellow Diamond said as White Diamond came in and Jasper came down dressed

" Yellow Diamond." Emerald said frowning and Yellow Diamond frowned

" Emerald you've changed alot." Yellow Diamond said as Emerld glared at her and Jasper looked at Yellow Diamond

" Mom I... Jasper,Peridot let go of my mom!" Amethyst said smiling and then angry

" Amethyst!" Emerald said worried and Yellow Diamond glared at Amethyst

" Get out you runt!" Yellow Diamond yelled as Emerald punched Peridot and grabbed Amethyst then ran out the door

" We have to get Garnet and Pearl." Emerald said as Amethyst nodded and Emerald kissed her forehead

They got to the house Emerld told Garnet what was going on. Emerald came out to see if Yellow Diamond had followed her. Something covered her mouth then she saw it was Jasper and Jasper carried her to the space ship.

" I got her Yellow Diamond." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her with a glare and Yellow Diamond smirked at Jasper

" Your in so much trouble young lady." Yellow Diamond said looking at Emerald and the ship began to take off

Emerald saw Amethyst running toward the ship Emerald got Jasper's hand away from her mouth.

" Amethyst go somewhere safe, mommy's ok go somewhere safe please." Emerald yelled as Amethyst stopped running and watched the ship with tears steaming down her face

" Mom!" Amethyst yelled as Pearl held her once they got there and Garnet looked at Jasper

The ship took off into space Emerald was crying and she looked at Jasper then Yellow Diamond.

" I will never speak to you again for making my little girl cry." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond marched toward her and grabbed her from Jasper

" You are my daugther and you will obey us young lady!" Yellow Diamond said as Emerald glared at her and spat on her face

White Diamond grew angry then grabbed Emerald and left the room with his Screaming kicking daugther.

" You do not spit in your mother's face young lady!" White Diamond said as Emerald looked away and then he grabbed a hairbrush

White Diamond put her face down on her lap and lifted the Hairbrush up.

" You are going to show us respect, I don't care how long you've been on earth your still our daughter." White Diamond said spanking her and she tried to hold in her cries

White Diamond started spanking her thighs then she begun to cry.

" Am sorry, am sorry please stop daddy." Emerald cried as White Diamond stopped and held her close

" My baby, my little girl I've missed you so much." White Diamond said crying and holding her close

Yellow Diamond came in saw her husband holding her she sat on the bed and Emerald looked at her.

" Emerald we have missed you so much, it hurt us when you left us for earth we have been trying to find you and it doesn't matter if you betrayed us your still our baby girl." Yellow Diamond said with tears steaming down her face and Emerald reached out to her

Yellow Diamond got Emerald she held her close and Emerald put her arms around her neck.

" Am sorry Momma." Emerald said sniffing and Yellow Diamond hugged her

" I know baby." Yellow Diamond said smiling and holding there precious child

White Diamond tapped his wives shoulder she saw there daughter was asleep. She laid her down on the bed then White Diamond covered her up they both kissed her forehead goodnight. They left the room Jasper came in got in the bed with her and cuddled up with Emerald.


	6. Chapter 6

Emerald woke up beside Jasper. She sat up with a silent gasp and looked at Jasper. Jasper woke up and sat up. Emerald avoided her eyes and Jasper smirked.

" Morning Princess." Jasper said as Emerld glared at her and she got up

" Why didn't you tell me you were you." Emerald said not looking at her and Jasper got up

" I didn't know it was you Emerald if I did I would have told you right off the bat, I've missed you I waited so long to hold you and kiss your lips." Jasper said as Emerald turned toward her and her parents entered the room

" You should have told me, I feel so stupid." Emerald said frowning and Jasper held her hands

" Your not stupid Emerald I love you, Now we can start our life together." Jasper said as Emerald yanked her hands away and glared at her

" I had a life on earth, a job, a daughter and a friend." Emerald said looking at Jasper and Jasper glared

" That purple runt is not your child." Jasper said annoyed and Emerald slapped her across her face

" You will never call my daugther a runt ever again, she is my baby I raised her and I want my baby!" Emerald said as Jasper grabbed her wrist and gripped them tight

Jasper kissed her lips giving her every once of passion Jasper felt for her beloved Emerald. Emerald tried to fight it but she gave in once they parted she cried.

" I want my little girl please Jasper, I want my baby." Emerald cried as Jasper sighed and she beamed Amethyst on the ship

" Mom!" Amethyst said running as Emerald ran toward her and hugged her

" Am here, am here my little girl look at me." Emerald said smiling and Amethyst looked at her

" How did I get here, is it a dream nope it's real." Amethyst said smiling and pinching herself

" Of courage it's real, Thank you Jasper, Amethyst this is my mother and father." Emerald said as Amethyst waved and then looked up at her

" Take her to another room." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald grabbed Amethyst and had a protective hold on her

" She stays with me." Emerald said looking at her mother and Yellow Diamond glared at her

" Green Diamond you will obey your mother." White Diamond said as Emerald held her daughter and looked at her

" No I want her to stay here with me." Emerald said as Amethyst hugged her and rest her head on her chest

Emerald looked down at her with a smile, she moved her hair and kissed her forehead. Amethyst smiled up at her and hugged her tighter.

" I love you momma." Amethyst said smiling and Emerald had tears steaming down her face

" I love you to." Emerald said smiling at her and then she sighed

Jasper watched them with interest she wondered how two gem who were different from each other could be so close.

" Amethyst listen to me you have to go in a room beside me but I promise I will visit every day." Emerald said as Amethyst nodded and hugged her

" Will you kiss me goodnight." Amethyst asked as Emerald grabbed her hand and led her to the room next to hers

Amethyst laid on the bed covered herself up and Emerald tucked her in. Yellow Diamond and White Diamond watched as did Jasper with Peridot.

" Your baby blues

So full of wonder

Your curly cues

Your contagious smile

And as i watch

You start to grow up

All I can do

is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Story books are full of fairy tales

Of kings and queens and the bluest skies

My heart is torn just in knowing

You'll someday see the truth from lies

When the clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Castles – they might crumble

Dreams may not come true

But you are never all alone

'Cause I will always,

Always love you

Hey I,

Hey I,

When the clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms." Emerald sung as she kissed her forehead and Amethyst went to sleep

" Emerald where dis you learn to do that?" Jasper questioned as Emerald closed the door behind her and she smiled

" I told you Jasper I changed." Emerald said smiling and looking at her mom

" Emerald you've grown up so much." Yellow Diamond smiled and Emerald hugged her

" Our little girl is no longer little." White Diamond said smiling as Emerald looked at him and hugged him

Jasper let out her hand Emerald grabbed it and they walked together.

" Am sorry for." Jasper begun and Emerald kissed her

" It's alright Jasper your forgiven I would never be mad at you long, I love you." Emerald said as Jasper smiled and kissed her lips


	7. Chapter 7

Emerald looked at the stars she sighed and then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

" Mom?" Amethyst said as Emerald looked at her and wiped away a tear

" Hey sweetie." Emerald said smiling and Jasper with Peridot saw them

White Diamond and Yellow Diamond came out to. Amethyst hugged her mom and looked up at her.

" Why are you crying?" Amethyst asked as Emerald sighed and looked at her

" I miss Garnet, Jewel, Steven and Pearl." Emerald said smiling and she looked at her

" Mom why can't we go home." Amethyst asked as Emerald looked at her and moved her hair

" We are going home." Emerald said smiling and Amethyst grabbed her hand

Jasper stooped them and grabbed Emerald. Amethyst started hitting Jasper and Peridot grabbed her.

" Let go of us we're going home." Emerald said as Jasper carried her to her room and Peridot put Amethyst in a escape pod

Peridot pressed the button and the pod left for earth. Jasper put Emerald on the bed and Emerald looked at her.

" I want to go home." Emerald said crying and Jasper cuffed her face

" You are home, That Amethyst is not your child we can make beautiful children together Emerald I told Peridot to send Amethyst back were she belonged." Jasper said as she looked at her and Emerald looked at her

" No I want to be with her, you can't do this!" Emerald said as Jasper grabbed her, pressed her against the bed, kissed her neck and lips

Once they parted Jasper embraced her, Emerald cried and Jasper held her.

" Listen to me Emerald sooner were married the sooner you'll forget about everyone on earth." Jasper said letting her fingers run though Emerald's hair and Emerald sniffed

" But." Emerald begun but Jasper kissed her lips again and then parted

" I love you." Jasper said kissing her skin then laying her on the bed and covered her with butterfly kisses

She ripped the dress off Jasper kissed her breast, Emerald gripped the bed and then Jasper entered her roughly.

" Jasper." Emerald gasped and Jasper smirked

After Jasper made love to her Emerald put her head on Jasper's chest. Jasper kissed her forehead goodnight and Jasper went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Emerald woke up in the arms of Jasper she blushed and looked at her body she had love marks on her body. Jasper moved then woke up she sat up and moved her hair then kissed her lips.

" Morning beautiful." Jasper whispered and she looked at her

" Jasper." Emerald said smiling and hugging her

Jasper held her close then got up. She got dressed as they walked together Jasper wanted to hurry up and marry her. So she had Peridot marry them in secret but with Emerald's parents there.

After getting married Jasper went with Yellow Diamond and White Diamond to plan another war but this time they would win.

" So we attack them from, Emerald you should be in our bedroom." Jasper said as Emerald looked at the plans and she looked angry at her

" I don't want another war, you can't hurt them if you do this I will walk out that door go back to earth and you'll never see me again." Emerald threaten and White Diamond marched toward her

" Listen young lady you are going no where we will start a war with these gems. White Diamond said as she looked at him and then sighed

" Then I have no mother or father." Emerald said walking out and Yellow Diamond looked at her husband

" Do something." Yellow Diamond said looking at her husband and he looked at her

White Diamond went after Emerald she had locked the door and he sighed. He may have lost his little girl again for once he wanted to be there beside her to tell her it was ok. Jasper came and unlocked the door.

" I'll talk to her sir." Jasper said closing the door and White Diamond left


	9. Chapter 9

" Emerald." Jasper said as Emerald looked away and sighed

" I want to go home." Emerald said as Jasper grew angry and grabbed her

" You are home, That planet is not your home." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her and slapped her

" You will never change this is why I left you, Peridot I didn't know you were there am sorry you had to see that." Emerald said angry and then she saw Peridot

" Princess I am sorry I didn't know you and Jasper were talking." Peridot said as Emerald hugged her and she looked at her

" Don't be sorry my friend, Jasper I swear if you don't charge and let me go home I will never speak to you again." Emerald said smiling at Peridot and glaring at Jasper

" Fine." Jasper said roughly grabbing her and then taking her to an escape pod

Peridot, Jasper and Emerld left for earth. Once the pod landed Emerald run to go find Amethyst.

" Mom!" Amethyst yelled as Garnet, Pearl, Lapis, and Steven followed

" Amethyst!" Emerald said smiling and tears steamed down her face

Once they got together Emerald had Amethyst in her arms Amethyst was crying while hugging Emerald. Garnet and Pearl glared at both Jasper and Peridot. Steven hugged Emerald and Emerald hugged both Pearl and Garnet.

" Emerald!" Jewel said running and Emerald couldn't believe her eyes

" What are you doing here I thought you were in Paris." Emerald said as Jewel smiled and hugged her

" I got a letter from Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst telling me what happened." Jewel smiled and hugged her tighter

" Get off." Jasper said spitting them apart and glared at her

Pearl looked at her, Jasper was jealous of Jewel. Garnet could see it to it was funny that Jasper was jealous over only a friend. Amethyst tried nit to laughed at how funny this was. Lapis looked at them she smirked she knew Jasper loved her cousin and then Emerald saw her.

" Lapis is that you?" Emerald asked as Lapis glared at her and Emerald smiled

" Yes it is cousin." Laips said making the cousin part sound like a curse and Emerald hugged her

" I've missed you so much my sweet cousin." Emerald said as Lapis looked confused and then smiled

Lapis wrapped her arms around her cousin she never hugged her cousin before nor has Emerald never hugged her before. Lapis could feel love from Emerald, she had changed alot and Lapis was happy her cousin was not mean anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Emerald woke up she fixed herself some coffee. Jewel had went back to Paris, Jasper and Peridot were sitting on the couch with Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Laips and Amethyst.

" Good... morning?" Emerald said smiling were hen seeing the other and wondering why there here

" Morning Emerald, I bet your wondering why we're here we are seeing if these two give you any trouble." Pearl said as Emerald nodded and Amethyst handed her, her mail

Emerald begun to fix cereal then she sat down next to Jasper she was about to drink her coffee when she opened the mail. She gasped then she looked at the mail and then she almost started crying.

" Oh no am way behind in the light bill, 1000 dollars how did that happen I wasn't even here, oh look at this if I don't pay for the house oh no, what am I going to do maybe I can call Kiki see if she wants me to work today." Emerald said as she looked at the bills and then headed toward the phone

Steven looked at the bills and Jasper looked at Peridot they really didn't understand anything on earth. Pearl and Amethyst looked at Emerald as she called the pizza place.

" Hello Kiki I was wondering if I could come to work, what oh ok thank you." Emerald said smiling and then sitting on the couch putting her head in her hands

" Mom?" Amethyst said as Emerald looked at her and then Garnet

" I got fired for not going to work i... I." Emerald begun to cry and Jasper grabbed her

" It's ok I promise." Jasper said as she looked at her and Emerald sniffed

" What am I going to do, Garnet I don't know what else to do it seems I can't do anything right." Emerald said as Amethyst hugged her and Jasper glared at Amethyst

" Emerald you raised Amethyst on your own, saved Jewel from a monster you are a crystal gem." Garnet said as Emerald sniffed and smiled a little

" Yeah

We are the Crystal Gems

Will always save the day

And if you think we can't

Will always find away

That's why the people of this world

Believe in

Garnet

Amethyst

Pearl

Emerald

And Steven!" Steven, Pearl, Garent, Amethyst, and Emerald sung

" Thank you Steven." Emerald smiled and hugged him

" What on space was that?" Jasper questioned as Emerald giggled as Lapis and Peridot looked at each other

" That's our theme song Steven made it up, I love it." Emerald explained and Garnet nodded

" Hmmm very interesting." Peridot said Laips looked at Steven and then Emerald

" Can I be a Crystal Gem?" Laips asked as both Emerald and Steven gasped

" Really?" Steven and Emerald said then laughed

" I don't know, Garnet what do you think?" Pearl asked as Garnet thought and then smiled

" Sure." Garnet said as Laips smiled and Emerald hugged

" Am so proud of you!" Emerald said smiling hugging Lapis and then hugging Amethyst

" Hey where is my hug?" Jasper questioned with a fake pouting face and Emerald giggled

" Don't be like that Jasp." Emerald said as Jasper blushed and Peridot made a face

Jasper smirked then grabbed her making Emerald laugh they kissed and light went around them. Steven's eyes grew wide and then stood a fusion. She had a green dress with orange boots Jasper's gem was on her forehead and Emerald's was on her stomach.

" Woah." Steven said smiling and the fusion laughed

" I am Jaspmeralda." Jaspmeralda said smiling as Garnet looked at them shocked and Laips looked at Jaspmeralda

" Mom you look awesome." Amethyst said smiling and Pearl closed her mouth

" I... I still ... how... what?" Pearl said trying to make sense and Jaspmeralda laughed

" Jaspmeralda so that's the name of this." Peridot said as she smiled and Steven looked at her

" You knew this would happen." Laips said as Peridot nodded and Garner went toward Jaspmeralda

" I can't believe it, you said fusion was weak." Garnet said as Jaspmeralda frowned and then sighed

" Sorry about that I ... I mean we didn't mean to say that I ... urg I mean we were sad Emerald had went to earth without Jasper we thought we would never see each other again, thank you Garnet for keeping her safe." Jaspmeralda said smiling and Garnet hugged her

Pearl fell to the floor along with Peridot. Steven looked at them and Jaspmeralda laughed

" There fine there just shocked." Jaspmeralda said laughing and then unfusing

" You ok?" Jasper questioned as Emerald nodded and then Jasper smiled

Garner, Pearl ( Once she got up), Amethyst, Laips and Steven left. Peridot was on the couch with an ice packet on her head and Jasper looked at her Emerald. Emerald was looking for another job.


	11. Chapter 11

Emerald was washing dishes while Jasper and Peridot were learning about human ways. Garnet looked at Pearl while Steven taught Jasper and Peridot about humans. Lapis was sitting on the other couch away from Jasper and Peridot listening to Steven.

" Hey Emerald." Steven said as Emerald finished with the last dish and turned toward Steven

" Yes Steven." Emerald said smiling and then Amethyst came in she hugged her mom

" How did you and Jasper met?" Steven asked as Jasper looked shocked and Peridot looked at her

" Yes how did you met Jasper mom?" Amethyst asked as Pearl and Garnet Sat on the couch with Lapis

" It's a long story alright I'll start when I was in the training room,

" Left, right good job Emerald!" White Diamond cheered and Yellow Diamond nodded

" She needs more work, Emerald this is Jasper she will be helping you get stronger." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald nodded and Jasper looked at her

" Yes mother goodbye mother, father." Emerald said as they nodded and left

" Shall we get started?" Jasper questioned as Emerald looked around and smirked

" Listen here Jasper I don't take orders from anyone unless there a powerful gem now if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere." Emerald said looking at Jasper and Jasper stood there shocked

" Good evening Emerald." Rose said smiling and Emerald hugged her

" Mother is trying to make me a powerful gem again I need a break were is Sapphire and Ruby." Emerald said smiling and the two came out

" Right here kiddo." Ruby said as Sapphire smiled and they hugged her

" Wait a mintue you knew Ruby and Sapphire?" Steven asked shocked and Emerald nodded

" Yes they were my friend's they still are now back to the story." Emerald explained and he nodded

" So how was training with Yellow Diamond's daughter?" Peridot asked as Jasper slammed the door and sat on the couch

" She didn't even train she went somewhere else, I don't know what is wrong with that gem saying I don't follow orders unless there a powerful gem." Jasper said annoyed and mocking Emerald

" Watch your mouth Yellow Diamond could hear you." Peridot whispered and Jasper glared at her

" I'll try the other way to teach this gem no one gives me a smart mouth unless they want a bruising." Jasper said as Peridot rolled her eyes and sighed

" And I'll be there when Yellow Diamond smashs your gem cause that what will happen if you hurt there precious Emerald." Peridot said as Jasper looked at her and grabbed a weight

The next day

" Have a good training Emerald do not disappoint us." White Diamond said as he looked at her and she nodded

" Yes father, where is mother." Emerald said as she looked for her mother and he looked away

" Trying to see if Rose Quartz is really going to rebell." White Diamond said with a sneer and Emerald looked down

" So we going to train or you going to ran away again." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her and wiped away her tears

" No am doing neither." Emerald said as she sat down and Jasper looked at her

" Hey no crying you'll be destroyed." Jasper said worried and Emerald looked at her

" Why do you care I hate these rules no love, no tears and I don't know what to do." Emerald said crying and Jasper hugged her

" Listen am here for you don't tell anyone I hugged you, but I like that you have spunk your going to be a great gem one day." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her and Jasper smiled

" Really?" Emerald asked smiling and Jasper hugged her

" Shall we train." Jasper said as she summoned her weapon and Emerald laughed

Over the next days they grew closer they knew each other's moves. One day Yellow Diamond, White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Peridot and Lapis came to watch the training.

" Left, right now hit." Jasper ordered as Emerald hit the dummy and she smiled

" I did it, I DID IT!" Emerald said smiling and Jasper smiled

" You did well my Emerald, I mean... err" Jasper said smiling and then realizing what she said

" Jasper do you like me?" Emerald teased and Jasper gulped

" I errr... I ... I." Jasper shudder and then Emerald kissed her on her cheek

" I like you to." Emerald said smiling and White Diamond had enough

" Emerald you know feelings are forbidden." White Diamond said crossing his arm's and Yellow Diamond glared at Jasper

Jasper could feel her Yellow eyes burning her. Jasper couldn't look at her superior nor Peridot but most of all she couldn't look at Emerald.

" Mother I want to marry Jasper." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond turned her glare toward her and approached her

" What?" Yellow Diamond growled and Emerald gulped

" Darling I think it would be a wonderful idea think about it, you'll have the strongest gem as your inlaw." White Diamond said whispering while smirking and Yellow Diamond looked at her husband

" You may marry my daughter Jasper, soon after your wed you'll go straight to training with my army." Yellow Diamond said as Jasper nodded and bowed

" Thank you ma'am." Jasper said as Yellow Diamond, White Diamond and Blue Diamond left

" You know cousin you can't always have what you want." Lapis said as she looked at her and Emerald looked at her with a sneer

" How dare you speak to me that way, have you forgotten about how I can easily hurt you Lapis or do you need a reminder." Emerald said looking at her and getting her weapon

" Fine be like your mother I don't care cause I will not be like mine." Lapis said as she left and Emerald looked at Jasper

" You two are related?" Peridot asked as Emerald nodded and grabbed Jasper by the hand

" Am sorry you had to see that." Emerald said as Jasper blushed and put her hand on her face

" Why I loved the way your eyes burned like fire baby." Jasper said as Peridot made a face and Emerald giggled

Emerald stopped giggling there faces got closer then they kissed. It was Emerald and Jasper's first kiss. Peridot made other face but then a light glowed as it ended there stood a fusion. Peridot left in a hurry she had to get White Diamond and Yellow Diamond.

" What on space?" Jasper questioned as they looked in the mirror and Emerald smiled

" We look perfect together." Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked then smiled

" What could we call ourselves?" Jasper questioned as Emerald laughed and thought

" Jaspmeralda." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smiled to

They unfused but they walked together hand in hand away from the training hall. Peridot found them and smiled at the two holding hands.

" Hello Peri." Emerald said smiling and hugging her

" Come on you trouble maker." Peridot said playfully and Emerald laughed

" Hey she's my trouble maker." Jasper said as Emerald playfully glared at her and kissed her gem

" And your my." Emerald begun to say when Peridot got in between the two and Jasper glared

" She is a giant Cheese puff." Peridot said laughing and Jasper begun to chase after her

" Your a green dorito." Jasper laughed and Peridot stopped then laughed

Then once Jasper caught up with Peridot she tackled her, Emerald joined in they all laughed. They begun walking home Jasper carried Emerald in her arms and Peridot opened the door.

" Goodnight my Jasp." Emerald said smiling and Jasper kissed her lips

" Goodnight my Emerald I love you." Jasper said as she blushed and Emerald blushed

" I love you to." Emerald said smiling and watching her leave

Steven stared at Emerald with big eyes and Emerald laughed.

" So you two formed Jaspmeralda before!" Steven said smiling and Emerald nodded

" It was an." Emerald begun to say when Jasper kissed her lips and smiled

" No it wasn't I loved fuseing with you I still do after all this time." Jasper said blushing and Emerald giggled

" So you and Lapis hated each other." Amethyst said as Emerald looked at her daughter and looked down

" Yes, am sorry Lapis for everything I did to you I love you so much and am proud to call you cousin." Emerald said smiling at Lapis and Lapis hugged her

" I forgave you a long time ago." Lapis smiled as Pearl smiled and so did Garnet

" Yes even though Jasper and Emerald are different there love is strong I knew it was strong when Emerald became one of us she was having up alot that day at the war but she saw what was right and wrong that day." Garnet smiled as Emerald hugged her and then Pearl nodded

" I for one loved the story it was very interesting to know how Jaspmeralda came to be." Pearl said smiling and Emerald looked at Jasper

" Am not calling Jasper dad." Amethyst said as Emerald laughed and she smiled at Amethyst

" And why not she's your mom." Jasper said as Emerald looked at Jasper and Amethyst glared at her

" Because your not married." Amethyst said smiling and Emerald looked at her

" Actually we are, we got married on the ship." Emerald said as Amethyst looked shocked and then smiled

" How about we give you another wedding mom one that you deserve." Amethyst said as Steven gasped and cheered

" Yeah I could be the ring bearer." Steven said as Jasper and Peridot smiled

Emerald explained what happened to Rose to them. They learned to like Steven, Emerald explained what happened to Rose they liked Steven he was just like his mom.

" Make it a double wedding." Garnet said smiling and Emerald looked at her

" Ruby and Sapphire oh my gosh this is gonna be awesome!" Steven yelled excitedly and Emerald laughed

" We need flowers, two cakes, I'll be the one to marry Ruby and Sapphire while Peridot Will be the one to marry Jasper and Emerald oh this is so exciting." Pearl said as Peridot smiled and hugged Pearl

" Let's get started Pearl." Peridot said smiling and Pearl begun the plan's

" Lapis will you be the bridesmaid, Amethyst is going to be the flower girl." Emerald said as Lapis nodded and hugged her

" Oh Emerald since your a Crystal Gem you will get your own room that you, Peridot and Jasper can share." Garnet said smiling and Emerald hugged her


	12. Chapter 12

Emerald was sitting on the porch she looked at the sun and she felt arms around her waist. She smiled up at Jasper who grinned and kissed her lips.

" Ready for tomorrow?" Jasper questioned as Emerald smiled and watched the ocean

Lapis, Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Greg, Amethyst and Peridot came out on the porch. They saw the two together Greg smiled he thought back when him and Rose did that.

" Jasper am ready for tomorrow am ready to spend the rest of my life with you here." Emerald said smiling and Jasper embraced her

" I can't wait until tomorrow my love." Jasper said as Emerald laughed and Jasper smirked

Jasper dipped her back she smirked at her then kissed her neck. Emerald giggled then saw Steven and Amethyst.

" Jasper knock it off, Steven Amethyst I didn't know that oh hey Greg." Emerald said looking at the two and Amethyst laughed

" Emerald good to see you." Greg said as Emerald nodded and Jasper took her inside

Jasper notcied Emerald's face she sat her down on there couch. Garnet had made Emerald's and Jasper's room she had Peridot a room inside there to. There bed was big and there room was there favorite color sliver. Peridot's room was perfect for her it had her technology and stuff. Even had a bed Peridot mostly spend time making little computers and laying on her bed.

The next day

Pearl made sure the decoration's were up. Ruby and Sapphire unfused it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride.

" Do I have to wear this?" Jasper questioned messing with the tie she formed and Pearl smirked

" We all have to wear formal clothes Jasper, just look at Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis and oh Steven you look so adorable in that suit." Pearl said as Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis and Steven came out

Connie came with her dressed in a pink dress and Steven smiled then showed her to her seat. Greg came with Kiki, Jenny, Gunga and Kofi. Ruby stood at one alter and Jasper stood at the other. The chairs were together so they would each see the two weddings. Sapphire and Emerald talked Emerald wanted Sapphire and Ruby to get married first.

The wedding started Sapphire walked she was dressed in a blue dress, with her white gloves and a veil over her face. Ruby fixed her tie while blushing finally after years of being together they were taking the most important step in there life.

Steven made sure to keep the rings separate so he gave Jasper and Emerald's rings to his dad until it was time for them to marry.

" We are here to finally marry Ruby and Sapphire the couple has wrote there vows." Pearl said as the two smiled and Ruby held a price of paper

" Sapphire I love you so much am glad that we met I want to spend everyday looking at your beautiful face and that beautiful smile." Ruby said smiling and Sapphire looked at her

" Ruby I've known many gems but non have ever touched my heart like you, even though we have been though alot I know we are strong enough to be together forever." Sapphire said as Pearl almost cried and Steven had to get a tissue for his dad

" Do you." Pearl begun to say as Ruby got the ring from Steven and put it on Sapphire's finger

" I do." Ruby said smiling and Sapphire giggled

" And do you." Pearl begun again as Sapphire got the ring and put it on Ruby's finger

" I do." Sapphire said as Pearl gave up and sat down

They kissed then sat down waiting on the moment they been waiting for. Greg gave the rings to Steven then ran and came back with Emerald.

" Thank you for doing this even though your not my father Greg I consider you one cause unlike my real father you care my father didn't even walk me down the aisle when me and Jasper got married now we are going to make it right." Emerald said smiling up at him and he nodded

" Emerald thank you for letting me do this for you, I know your still mad at me but look on the bright side you got a husband, a daughter and a real family." Greg said as she sniffed and he smiled at her

Emerald's dress was green with an orange bow in her hair, sliver butterflies on the front, Lapis gave her a blue rose and Steven gave her pink flower his mom planted. Greg sat down next to Lapis Steven looked at the two with a smile.

" We are here to see the marriage of Jasper Hood and Emerald Diamond the couple has written there vows." Peridot said smiling and Jasper cleared her thoart while looking at her beloved

" Emerald every time am around you I know I belong, every time I see you smile I know am doing it right, I don't understand how you love me or understand why you love me all I know is am yours forever I want to make you happy everyday so I can see that smile, so I can see thoses eyes light up and so I can hear your voice everyday of my life." Jasper said smiling and Emerald had tears of happiness steaming down her face

" Jasper I don't understand what you see in me but I guess I must be doing something right, I don't know what I dis to earn you or have your love, I know I couldn't find a better way to spend my day seeing you everyday, seeing the way you smile or smirk I love hearing your laugh and the way you make me laugh." Emerald said smiling and Jasper whipped away a tear

" Do you Jasper take Emerald to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" Peridot asked as she looked at her and then at her bride

" I do." Jasper said smiling and placing the ring on her finger

" And do you Emerald take Jasper to be your lawful wedded husband have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" Peridot asked as she smiled and Jasper smiled to

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Peridot said smiling and Jasper grabbed Emerald dipped her back then kissed her passionately

As they broke the kiss everyone stood up and clapped. Garent was fused again with one ring on her left and the other on the right.

" I am proud to introduce Mr. And Mrs. Hood." Peridot said wipping away her tears and Jasper looked at Emerald

The reception Emerald and Jasper were getting ready to have there first dance as husband and wife. Garnet unfused one more time so Sapphire and Ruby could have there first dance as husband and wife.

I love you too much

To live without you loving me back

I love you too much

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

I know I belong

When I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

Cause I love you too much

I live for your touch

I whisper your name night after night

I love you too much

There's only one feeling and I know it's right

I know I belong

When I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

Cause I love you too much

Heaven knows your name I've been

Praying to have you

Come here by my side

Without you a part of me's missing

Just to make you my home I will fight

I know I belong

When I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

Cause I love you too much

I love you too much!

I love you too much

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

You live in my soul

Your heart is my goal

There's love above love and it's mine

Cause I love you

There's love above love and it's yours

Cause I love you

There's love above love and it's ours

If you love me

As much

After the wedding Garnet fused again then everyone went home. Steven went to bed Pearl went to her room so did Peridot, Amethyst, Lapis, Emerald and Jasper. Peridot was staying with Pearl so the couple could be alone together.

Jasper pinned Emerald to the bed while kissing her neck she took off the dress and the tux. As Jasper looked at Emerald she saw Emerald looked beautiful she was glad Emerald had given herslef breast and a sex. Jasper kissed her then entered her then they came together.

Emerald was on Jasper's chest as Jasper held her close and then they went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper was reading a book while Pearl was cleaning up the room. Steven had went over to Connie's and Peridot was hanging out with Ronaldo.

" It's gonna be a full moon tonight." Garnet said as Jasper closed the book and Lapis looked at Pearl

" Pearl I need to talk to you in private." Lapis said as Pearl nodded and they went to her from

" I need to go to mine and Emerald's room, If Emerald comes home early from her new job tell her to go to the store." Jasper said as Garnet hummed and Amethyst looked at Jasper

" Hey um dad why do you need mom to go to the store?" Amethyst asked as Jasper blushed and sighed

" Um Garnet you tell her." Jasper said walking in the room and Amethyst looked at Garnet

" When a full moon comes a Emerald can conceive to have babies or a baby in other words your mom can have sex to have a baby." Garnet said as Amethyst blushed and covered her ears

" Didn't need to know that!" Amethyst yelled as she ran out the door as Peridot came in and looked at Garnet

" Full Moon?" Peridot asked as Garner nodded and Peridot nodded

" Is Emerald the only Emerald on home world?" Garnet asked taking off her glasses and Peridot sighed

" Yes Yellow Diamond wanted to make sure Emerald was one of a kind so she destroyed thousands of Emerald's but her own daughter I remember one night White Diamond kissed Emerald on the forehead he loved her dearly I could see he was willing to be the father to Emerald but Yellow Diamond had other plans she saw Emerald as a weapon another soldier in her army." Peridot explained and Garnet looked at her

Meanwhile in Jasper and Emerald's room

" Ok candles, rose pastels, romantic music and wine check." Jasper said smirking and then looking at the clock

Emerald had just came home Garnet was on the couch with Peridot as Pearl came in with Lapis and Amethyst came back with Steven.

" Oh Emerald." Garnet said as Emerald smiled and kissed Amethyst on the forehead

She messed with Steven's hair, hugged Lapis, Pearl, Peridot and then Garnet. Jasper came out and she smiled at Emerald.

" Emerald I need you for a moment." Jasper said as Garnet looked at her and the other's looked at Garnet

" Steven you can spend the night at Connie's, Peridot you can stay in my room as for Lapis, Amethyst and Pearl you can go to your room's." Garnet said as they each did what she said and Amethyst went to her room

Emerald wondered what was going on Jasper lifted her up bridal style and carried to there room to the bedoom. Jasper gave her a glass of red wine and she smiled at Emerald.

" My lovely Emerald I want tonight to be special for you." Jasper said as Emerald smiled and begun to sip the wine

" Jasper your going to spoil me, wait is it a full moon?" Emerald said blushing and looking at Jasper

" I can't lie to you yes it is but I understand if you don't want." Jasper said looking down at her feet and Emerald kissed her

They landed on the bed as they parted Emerald blushed and Jasper looked confused.

" I want a baby with you Jasper please let me have your baby." Emerald said and pleaded

" Of course babe I want to be a daddy." Jasper said kissing her neck and he got there clothes off

After that Emerald laid on Jasper's chest and sighed snuggling up to her. Jasper held her close and kissed her neck.

" How will we know if am pregnant?" Emerald asked as Jasper looked at her and kissed her lips

" I guess we wait but if it doesn't happen then it wasn't ment to be either way I'll keep loving you until the end of our time." Jasper said as Emerald smiled and they went to bed

A few days went by Emerald had been throwing up Jasper was looking for a job. Emerald brought a pregnancy test from the store and she used it. Jasper came home after work Steven, Amethyst and Garnet were playing junga. Pearl and Lapis were talking while Peridot was watching the game with interest.

" Jasper!" Emerald came out the door of there soon smiling and Jasper looked worried

" What is it, is it a monster I'll crush it!" Jasper said as she looked around and Emerald giggled

" No am pregnant!" Emerald said as Jasper smiled and picked her up

" Were gonna have a baby!" Jasper yelled excitedly and Steven had stars in his eyes

" Awesome!" Steven said smiling and hugging Emerald

" Congrats you guys." Garner said as Peridot agreed with Pearl and Lapis

" Mom am no really going to be a big sister?" Amethyst asked as Emerald kneeled down and nodded

Amethyst hugged her tight and smiled brightly. Jasper smiled at Amethyst being ready to take on the role of being a big sister. Things were starting to look up.

" You got the coronation?" Yellow Diamond asked an Topaz who nodded and a Ruby tapped in the location

" Destroy the traitors Lapis, Pearl, Rose and Garnet then bring home Emerald, Jasper and Peridot in process Yellow Diamond. " Peridot 2 said as White Diamond looked at earth and Yellow Diamond grinned

" Excellent, what is it husband?" Yellow Diamond smirked then asked as she looked at him and he sighed

" This... this is wrong!" White Diamond said as she grabbed him and sneered at him

" Do you want to end up like Blue Diamond husband I will destroy along with thoses traitors!" Yellow Diamond yelled as he glared at her and slapped her

" I don't love you your not the women I fell in love with those centuries ago." White Diamond said as she pushed him and then she growled

" Love is weak I will show Emerald that she's just a worthless gem waiting to be in my army." Yellow Diamond angrily and White Diamond left his wife's side


	14. Chapter 14

" Hey honey." Jasper said as Emerld smiled and sat down

Emerald was three months pregnant. Amethyst had her ear close to Emerald's stomach to hear the baby, Garnet was carrying in the crib by her self. Jasper helped put the changing table in the room Steven decided to paint yellow ducks on the wall and Lapis painted the blue sky. Peridot was recording where the 20 packages of diapers should go. Pearl had painted the clouds after the sky dried.

" It looks wonderful, Steven what are you doing sweetie?" Emerald smiled then Steven put his had on her stomach and smiled

" Feeling the baby kick it's kicking really stronge." Steven said with stars in his eyes and Jasper walked over

" Can I?" Jasper questioned as Emerald nodded and she felt the baby kick her hand

" Garnet why don't Sapphire and Ruby have a baby?" Amethyst asked as Garnet smiled and laughed

" I am there baby." Garnet responded and Amethyst laughed

" Really?" Peridot asked confused and Jasper kissed Emerald's stomach

" Yes they don't need children they have me." Garnet said smiling and putting her hand on Emerald's stomach

" You think the baby will like me?" Amethyst asked as Emerald looked at her and she smiled

" Of course sweetheart." Emerald said as Jasper picked up Amethyst and spun her around

" Of course the baby is gonna like there big sister." Jasper said as Peridot rolled her eyes and Lapis laughed

Meanwhile

" Are we almost there?" Yellow Diamond asked with a smirk and Topaz looked

" Nearly there Yellow Diamond." Topaz said as she tapped in and White Diamond pressed a button

The lights started flashing then a siren went off the home world gems started panicking and Yellow Diamond glared at her husband.

" WHAT DID YOU DO!" Yellow Diamond yelled and he glared at her

" What is right!" White Diamond yelled back and the ship exploded

Yellow Diamond was destroyed in White Diamond's final hours at least he was good of a moment as long as his baby was happy and safe he didn't care that he was destroyed to with Yellow Diamond along with the home world gems.

Emerald sat in the rocking chair Jasper brought in as Garnet put the stuff animals in a coner. Jasper was looking at father's wear and changed into them.

" Jasper you look like a dad!" Steven said smiling and Jasper smirked

" Yep now I look the part." Jasper said smiling and Pearl looked at her

" Really Jasper you didn't have to." Pearl begun and Emerald kissed Jasper

" I love it but you didn't have to just because you wanted to look like a dad." Emerald said as Jasper smiled and grinned

" I love it babe besides I feel alive I can't wait for this baby, hey Garnet can you tell us if this baby will be a boy or girl?" Jasper questioned as Emerald looked at her and Garnet smiled

" I would get more cribs and diaper changing tables." Garnet said smiling and Jasper looked shocked

" You mean twins?" Jasper questioned excited and Emerald smiled at her stomach

" More like four babies." Garnet said as Jasper hugged her and then kissed Emerald

" Your beautiful baby!" Jasper said smiling brightly and Emerald laughed

They brought more cribs, diaper changing tables and diapers.

" I think 30000000 diapers should last." Peridot said as Emerald looked at the diapers and then at Garnet

" Who's bright idea was it to get that much?" Amethyst asked as Emerald laughed and Jasper ruffled her hair

" Mine." Pearl said annoyed and Amethyst rolled her eyes

" Oh I got to go I got a date with Connie!" Steven said running out the door and Emerald smiled

" He's grown up so much." Emerald said smiling and Pearl looks at the door

" He's only a baby!" Pearl said as Amethyst and Garnet look at her

" He's seventeen Pearl." Garnet said as Greg came in and looked at the nursery

" Woah why four cribs." Greg asked as Jasper smirked and she smiled at Emerald

" It's a surprise Music guy." Jasper said as she smiled and Greg looked confused

" Tell Steven we went on a mission." Garnet said as Pearl, Lapis and Amethyst got on th warp pad

" Love us mom and dad bye." Amethyst said smiling and waving

" Be careful!" Emerald said smiling and Jasper grinned

" Beat up some monster's for me sweetheart." Jasper said as Amethyst hugged them and they left

Peridot went to go to Ronaldo's she and him been dating a while. Pearl and Lapis been dating to. Jasper and Emerald laid in the bed after Greg and Peridot left. They cuddled and snuggled together. The door to there room closed.


	15. Chapter 15

It was spring now and May 20th, Emerald was in the bed Garnet held her hand as Emerald pushed. Jasper was outside walking back and forth. Peridot was helping her along with Pearl. Amethyst was waiting with Steven, Connie and Lapis. Amethyst covered her ears so she couldn't hear her mother screaming. Jasper bit her lip as she heard her beloved scream.

Then Garnet came out with tears steaming down her face with a smile bright as the sun.

" You may now see your children Jasper." Garner said as Jasper ran in there and Amethyst ran in there with Steven plus Lapis and Connie

Jasper stopped there were four babies in the four cribs. She smiled and looked at her children. Emerald smiled as Jasper went to her side and kissed her lips.

" Andrew, Ella, Jake and Rosella." Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked at the children

" There beautiful." Jasper said smiling at them and the others looked at the babies

" Aww." Amethyst said smiling and cooing at the babies

" I never seen babies so beautiful before." Peridot said smiling as Lapis looked at them and Pearl smiled

As Connie looked at them then they left Connie went home, Lapis went Pearl's room and Peridot went to Ronaldo's place. Emerald tried to get up but Jasper grabbed her waist and kissed her lips.

" My sweet Emerald don't get up I'll take care of the children until you get better." Jasper said as Emerald giggled and looked at her

" I wanted to hold one of then can you bring me Andrew." Emerald said smiling and Jasper nodded

Jasper handed her Andrew, as she looked at him he opened he eyes he had Emerald's eyes.

" How will we know what kind of them they are." Jasper questioned as Emerald looked at his stomach and smiled

" He is a topaz." Emerald said smiling and Jasper raised an eyebrow

" How did that happen?" Jasper questioned as she looked at her son and Emerald handed her back Andrew

" My grandfather was a Topaz and my grandmother was a Diamond." Emerald said smiling and she looked at Ella's nose

" Ella has my gem!" Jasper said excitedly as Emerald got up and looked

" Let's look at Jake, he is a Moonstone." Emerald said smiling and Jasper ran over to his son's crib

" Let's see our second daugther wow she is small very small." Jasper said as she looked at there small daugther and Emerald smiled

" She's perfect just the way she is, She's an Emerald." Emerald said smiling and then gasped at her daughter's stomach

" Our children are perfect." Jasper said as she kissed her wife and Emerald smiled with tears steaming down her face

Six months later

Steven was on a date on Connie he looked at her and gulped.

" Connie we been friends for a very long time and ... will you marry me." Steven asked as she gasped and his eyes shined with stars

" Yes!" Connie said as she smiled and He put the ring on her finger

Steven came home smiling Pearl was cleaning as Lapis helped her. Garnet was helping Ella walk. Emerald was sitting as she watched Jasper help Andrew walk. Amethyst was looking at Jake as Peridot was fixing the computer.

" All he wants to do is try to make potions, Ella tries to paint the wall, Jake looks at the mirror and Rosella I don't know what she likes. Jasper said annoyed and grabbing a weight then started working out

" Honey the children are there own person, am sure one of them will be like you." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smiled then kissed her

" I proposed to Connie!" Steven yelled as Pearl stopped then Lapis, Garnet, Emerald, Jasper, Amethyst and Peridot looked at him

" Congats Steven!" Emerald said smiling and she hugged him

" I can't believe it your to young." Pearl said as she looked at him and Amethyst rolled her eyes

" He turned twenty last month P." Amethyst said as Garnet looked at her and Peridot laughed


	16. Chapter 16

Steven had gotten married to Connie. He moved in with her in a house the Crystal gems made for them. Emerald was sitting reading there five children a bed time story as Jasper watched and listened to her wives story.

" And they all lived happily ever after." Emerald said as Amethyst smiled at her and Jasper looked at her

As Emerald got up Jasper put Andrew to bed, Amethyst put Ella to bed, Emerald put Jake to bed and Peridot put Rosella to bed.

" When will we know if one of them is like me." Jasper said looking at Emerald as they walked out the nursery and Emerald sighed

" I guess when there ten years old." Emerald said smiling and Jasper got closer to her

" I love you." Jasper said smiling and embracing her

Emerald giggled as Jasper twirled her around Amethyst left along with Peridot. Jasper embraced her then kissed her lips passionately.

" Jasper." Emerald whispered as Jasper smiled then looked at her

"I see the questions in your eyes

I know what's weighing on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as time turns the page  
My love won't age at all

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
I swear." Jasper sung looking at her and Emerald smiled

" You remembered the song you sang on our first date." Emerald said smiling and happy tears steaming down her face

" Of course your my one and only." Jasper said rubbing her finger on her face and Emerald sighed

Jasper lead her towards the bed and They went to sleep since there children were asleep.

" Peridot we have been dating a while now and am wondering will you marry me?" Ronaldo asked as Peridot looked at him and smiled

" Yes Ronaldo I will marry you." Peridot said kissing him and he slipped the ring on her finger


	17. Chapter 17

Emerald woke up to four children jumping on the bed. She chuckled as Jasper begun to play with them.

" Daddy!" Andrew said laughing and the others tackled Jasper

" Careful with Daddy kids." Emerald chuckled as Andrew let Jasper lift him like a weight, Ella smiled then Jake peeked out from Jasper's hair and Rosella was on Jasper's back

" I got them Emerald, hey Kids go get mommy." Jasper chuckled as the kids smiled and covered there mommy with kisses

Andrew went to go make more potions, Ella went to paint, Jake talked to a mirror and Rosella just watched her daddy lift weights.

Andrew had Jasper's hair and Emerald's green eyes. Ella had Emerald's hair and Jasper's orange eyes. Jake had Jasper's hair and Emerald's green eyes and Rosella had Emerald's hair and Jasper's orange eyes.

" I think Jake wants to be our next Mayor, Little Ella is going be a famous painter one day, Andrew is going to be a scientist and Rosella I really don't know what she will be." Emerald said smiling and Jasper sighed

" I wanted at least one of them to be like me there ten years old right?" Jasper questioned as she nodded and she chuckled

" What's so funny?" Peridot said as she came in and then saw what Emerald saw

" Well it looks like Rosella is just like her daddy." Emerald chuckled as Jasper looked down and then saw Rosella lifting little weights

" That's my girl." Jasper said excitedly and she kissed her on the cheek

Steven came with his and Connie's daugther Rosie. Connie was pregnant with there second child and Peridot is pregnant by Ronaldo her husband.

" You know you are going to be gone right." Pearl said sad as Lapis looked at her, Garnet looked away and Amethyst sniffed

" Yes I know but it's worth it." Peridot said smiling and looking at her stomach.

Author note: Sorry about the late chapter guys have alot on my mind about college


	18. Chapter 18

Emerald looked at Peridot she knew Peridot would not be here much longer. Emerald sighed as Jasper held her close and Amethyst looked up at her mom.

Emerald wasn't paying attention she was thinking about the day she meant Peridot before she meant Jasper.

 _Flashback_

 _" Attention all gems to the training room Now!" Yellow Diamond ordered and Emerald looked at her mother_

 _" Mommy what are they going to do?" Emerald asked as Yellow Diamond smirked at her daugther and ran her fingers though her hair_

 _" There going to train to become better gems one day my emerald that will be you." Yellow Diamond said as White Diamond came to her side and Emerald smiled_

 _" I wanna be just like you mommy." Emerald said smiling and Yellow Diamond smiled_

 _" That's my girl, you there get back in your place." Yellow Diamond said smiling and then angry_

 _Emerald saw the gem she was scared and looking back and forth. Emerald left her mother's side and went to the gem cowarding before her mother._

 _" What's your name?" Emerald asked as the gem blinked and then looked at her superior_

 _" Answer to Green Diamond." Blue Diamond said as the gem nodded and bowed her head_

 _" I... it's Peridot." Peridot said trembling and Emerald looked at her_

 _" Mommy I want to train this gem." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond smirked and nodded_

 _" Your training begins when my daugther says so you follow her orders do you understand Peridot?" Yellow Diamond said as Peridot lowed her head and then she looked up_

 _" Yes your highness." Peridot said as Emerald grabbed her and got her to her room_

 _As soon as Emerald got her to her room Peridot stood there waiting for a command._

 _" What are you doing?" Emerald asked as Peridot looked at her and bowed_

 _" Am sorry mistress please don't hurt me." Peridot said scared and Emerald looked at her_

 _" Why would I do that, I want to be your friend." Emerald said as Peridot looked up shocked and surprised_

 _" M... my friend?" Peridot asked as Emerald nodded and extended her hand towards her_

 _As the days went by Emerald and Peridot got closer. She showed Peridot every star in space and there friendship grew stronger but it remained a secret. Then she meant Jasper and Peridot didn't like Jasper. Yellow Diamond forced Peridot to be roommates._

" Earth to Emerald." Pearl said as Emerald looked at her and then she saw a baby

" Her name is Lillian." Garnet said with tears steaming down her face and Emerald smiled with tears steaming down

" She's beautiful." Emerald said as Ronaldo got his daugther and smiled at her

Jasper looked at the baby that use to be Peridot the one thing that was going though Jasper's mind was how Emerald was taking this she was worried about what Emerald was thinking and what was going though her mind.

Emerald got up Jasper went with her as they laid on the bed Emerald started crying. Jasper held her close good thing Greg, Sadie, Lars, Steven, Connie, and Kiki were watching the kids today.

" She's gone,she's really gone. Emerald sobbed as Jasper wiped away her tears and kissed her lips

" No she's still here but in a different form just like Rose." Jasper smiled and Emerald cuddled up to her


	19. Chapter 19

Ella painted a picture of Lillain and Ronaldo for there family Portrait. Andrew looked at the picture along with Rosella and Jake.

" Hey we should get a family Portrait of our family Ella." Andrew said mixing a poison and Jake grinned

" That's a great idea Andrew, maybe daddy will be lifting weights in the picture." Rosellasaid lifting weights and Ella rolled her eyes

" I don't think that would be a great picture us all standing while you and dad lift weights." Ella said painting and Jake laughed

" Your just jealous." Rosella said smirking and Jake rolled his eyes

" Yes were jealous you can lift weights like dad, no Rosella it's not a workout Portrait we want a perfect picture." Jake said sarcastically and Andrew nodded

" Hit the deck!" Andrew said as his poison rumbled and then everybody hid behind the light house

The poison only exploded then Andrew threw it. Jasper saw an explosion then she ran with Emerald to the light house.

" Are you ok?" Emerald questioned panicking and then the six nodded there heads

" Good, now what on earth were you thinking Andrew you could have gotten hurt not only you but Rolando, Lillian, Ella, Jake and Rosella could have gotten hurt to." Jasper said sternly and Andrew lowed his eyes

" Am sorry dad." Andrew said as Jasper grabbed his arm and tugged him along

" You will be young man." Jasper said sternly as Ella, Rosella and Jake followed there mother and father

" Jasper he's only thirteen years old even I made mistakes." Emerald said as the kids looked at there mother astonished and Jasper sighed

" But your father dealt with it Emerald I don't want to lose any of our kids, please let me do what a father does." Jasper said looking at her and she sighed

" Your right Jasper, I love you." Emerald said as Jasper smiled and kissed her

" I love you to, come on son." Jasper said smiling at her and then looking at Andrew

" Yes sir." Andrew said looking down and followed Jasper

Jasper spanked Andrew then she looked at her son and he looked at her.

" Son I don't want to lose you I love you do you understand me?" Jasper questioned as Andrew nodded and hugged her

" I love you to." Andrew said as Jasper smiled and then tickled him

" You little rascal." Jasper said smiling and Andrew laughed

Emerald scheduled a family portrait so she could see her family. Jasper saw who she was inviting to be in the picture she smiled. Even if they weren't their real family they were like their family.

You think I'm pretty

Without any make-up on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the puch line wrong

I know you get me

So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was a wreck

But things were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

The picture was of Greg, Lillian, Pearl, Lapis, Ronaldo, Garnet, Steven, Amethyst, Connie, Rosie, Ella, Andrew, Rosella, Jake, Emerald, Jasper and Steven Jr.


End file.
